Worst Nightmare
by xxMandiiFacexx
Summary: When Usagi's parents couldn't make it home before a storm, how will Usagi get through the fear of being alone during a storm? Mamoru is working at the hospital so can not be with Usagi. Bad with summarys, read to find out more.
1. Usagi's Story

**Okay guys, this was an English assignment and I thought it would be a decent fan-fiction so I am putting it up. Actually, it is more based off of what I wrote as my assignment, not the exact thing. I won't be using the names much, but that is how it is supposed to be. So if any one gets confused tell me. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or the Nintendo DS. I don't own a DS either :(

---

__

Usagi's Story

As she lay in bed and tried to sleep, she could hear the pouring rain, beating on the roof as it hit the surface. A crash could be heard in the distance and a flash of lightning lit up the whole room. A storm was rolling in, quickly.

She was home alone that night, the weather was too bad for her family to come home. They called her and told her to be careful, listen to the news, and don't panic. They knew she was terrified of storms.

Mamo-Chan, he was at work. He knew she was terrified too. That's why he had called her earlier from his job at the hospital, right after her parents called. She told him she was okay, and that her mom and dad were upstairs if she needed them. She didn't want him to worry. She wished she would have told him now.

She hated this...she hated storms. She got up and turned on the television just as the electricity went out. She held back a scream as the thunder rolled and the lightning struck near by causing a deafening crash.

A tear rolled down her face. "I'm scared" she cried to herself. She heard a noise and turned around cautiously. She saw nothing, but sighed in relief when a soundless flash of lightning revealed her talking, black, guardian, cat, Luna. She was sick, so she couldn't talk right then. She picked her up and Luna meowed softly, nudging her furry, little, head against her owners face. She calmed down a bit as she petted her, listening as she purred lightly, like a motor.

The thunder roared loudly again, and she remembered the storm. She moved slowly around her room, looking for her Nintendo DS to give off light, so she could find her CD player, that had a radio in it. She found the DS and the CD player soon after. She turned the radio on, and listened to the weather report. She took a glance at the clock on the wall when lightning flashed. It was only ten-o-clock.

The weather man said to go to the basement. Her basement was blocked by boxes and other crap that her mama was moving downstairs because it was not getting used. She started to panic. She didn't want to go down there. It was damp, dark, and lonely. She really had no choice in the matter though.

Now she heard that they had spotted a tornado. She terrified. She ran with Luna downstairs past the living room to the basement door, and with one hand, not wanting to put Luna down, she began to move the crap out of the way. The tornado siren blasted the long, loud, morbid siren out so everyone could hear.

She whimpered and started to tremble. Luna licked her arm, sensing something was wrong. She had only seen how she acted during a storm a few times, and the storms were not bad. She finally got everything moved and reached for the door knob. The door wouldn't open, her eyes widened in fear and she begin to cry hysterically.

She yanked at the door. "WHY WON'T IT OPEN?!?!" she cried loudly, almost in more of a scream. Finally she kicked the door and it swung open easily.

She ran down the steps barefooted. The steps were cold and the air was chilly. As she reached the bottom, she noticed she was stepping in water. Her eyes widened and she realized why the boxes were not downstairs yet. She held Luna closer to her. She seemed comfortable. Luckily, even though she had only been down there once, she remembered how to get to the back storm room. As she stepped forward, she felt the water lessen. She carefully walked to the back room, which was not wet at all, and huddled in the corner with Luna curled up in her arms.

She began to hear a roaring noise, it sounded like a train or something. She realized almost instantly, that the tornado was there. She cried softly. She knew she was fifteen and all, but she wanted her mom. She heard shattering, and she started to shake violently, frightened for her life. The house shook more than she did and the ceiling began to crumble. She was so scared that she forgot to cover her head.

She closed her eyes tight and prayed that it would be over soon and that her family, and Mamo-Chan, was safe. The boards that kept the ceiling from falling, broke as the house shook wildly. She could only imagine the damage upstairs.

One of the broken boards fell and hit her in the head and she began to feel dizzy. She didn't really remember what was going on as her eyes drooped shut. Stuff from the other parts of the basement blew at her and she get cuts all over. Soon, all she know was darkness. The board that hit her head caused a gash, that bled her to unconsciousness.

The tornado ended shortly after, and the paramedics searched houses for survivors and for deaths. Somehow though, they found her unconscious, still holding Luna, who was trying to get her up by licking her.

The paramedic that found her, bleeding and unconscious, widened their eyes and ran to her...

---

**Well, that is the beginning to this story. I was going to make it a oneshot, but I decided not to. Tell me if you like it ;)**

**Bunny!**


	2. Mamoru's Story

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! In this chapter there is part of a scene from 'The Day After Tomorrow', The weather report, but it is slightly different at the beginning, names different, and has a different ending part. Well here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or The Day After Tomorrow**

---

__

Mamoru's Story

He just finished a doctors report on the latest patient when he looked out the window into the darkness of the night. It was raining pretty hard and you could here it's _pitter-patter_ on the roof of the hospital. There was a boom of thunder far off and then a streak of lightning struck to the ground.

It was another late night at the hospital and another night spent away from his Usako. He wanted to be with her, especially tonight, because he knew she was scared of storms.

He called her during his break. When she answered, he good hear the fear, but she managed to clear it and chirped out not to worry, and that her mom and dad were upstairs if she needed them. He could sense it was a lie but he didn't question her in case she was telling the truth. He wished he would.

He started walking to his next patients room when the electricity went out. Though the power came back on because the hospital had a back-up power generator, he knew Usagi didn't. He heard the thunder shake the ground once more and the lightning striking near by.

Something didn't feel right. In the pit of his stomach, he sensed something horrible was going to happen. Instead of going to his next patient, he went to the lounge room and turned on the television to look at the weather report.

The weather man was pointing at dark red colors near Juuban and telling people to go to the basement while the little scroll was going along the bottom-

Beep beep beep. There is a tornado watch in affect for the Juuban area and surrounding places in Tokyo Japan. Go to your basements or enclosed areas without windows or breakables to keep safe. Beep beep beep.

-which he read and then turned off the television to go tell his boss what was going on. A Code Grey was announced and the hospital staff began taking necessary measures by taking the patients to the basements.

He helped, but the entire time he was worried about Usagi. Soon though, the sirens began to blare, and he guessed the tornado had actually touched down. When everyone was in the basement, everything was quiet except for the siren and he ran to the television that was down there so he could see what was happening now.

Guy: And a bus just got dropped on that Porche. Oh my God I hope no one was in that car-

Girl: And for our National audience just joining us, we are going live to Downtown Juuban right now, Yukino?

Yukino: If you look over there behind me, that's a tornado. Yes, a twister in Juuban, and it is destroying out city. It's unbelievable, it's huge! I've never seen anything like it. It, it looks like some sort of huge, horrific, terrifying nightmare, only this is the real thi - Ahhhhhhhh...

Girl: Yukino? Yukino! NOOOO...

His breath caught and he turned the television off quickly. It had definitely touched the ground. The basement of the hospital was almost just like the normal upstairs part of it, but it was actually slightly larger, and he was glad he was in a room where no one else was. Otherwise, the patients would have freaked out.

Yes, he was scared. No, he was terrified, because the love of his life, was at her house, probably scared to death, and he wasn't there with her.

The tornado, he guessed, went around the hospital, because when the sirens stopped, and a Code Clear was announced, the staff went up to the main floor to see the damage, and there wasn't really any. There were a few areas where the roof was completely off, and stuff was blown around, but nothing compared to what he thought it would be. The patients were brought back up and some were assigned different rooms.

He decided to ask if he could go along with the paramedics, since they would be needing help, and his boss let him go.

The paramedics were leaving when he came out and got in the ambulance. Since the driver was his best friend Motoki, they agreed to go to Usagi's house first.

The damage was horrible. Houses were completely demolished, and bodies were laying limp in the street. He swallowed a lump in his throat and prayed Usagi was okay.

Fate was not on his side however, when he spotted her house down the street, or rather...what was left of the house. The ambulance came to a stop and the Motoki and him got out, and searched the remains of the house until they came across an area that led to the basement.

He went down first, cautious of the steps that were covered in debris. He continues to go farther into the basement when he saw a room in the back. He headed that way first and when he reached the door and looked in, he saw a blonde, odango headed girl, bleeding and unconscious. He widened his eyes and ran to her..."Usako! Please be okay!" he cried out, rushing to her and moving the stuff that was on her and picking her and the cat up carefully. Tears spilled from his eyes as he hugged her close.

Motoki came down to tell him no one else was found upstairs or in the other part of the basement, and they quickly went up to the ambulance to treat Usagi.

---

**Okay, chapter 2 is done! I tried to look up what code color was for storms but I got like 3 different colors, so I used grey. If it is wrong, someone tell me the real color and I will change it. Review please :)**

**P.S. Mae-E, I hope this chapter answered your questions, but I really don't know if tornado's happen in Japan, my mom said typhoons do though, so I don't know lol.**

**Bunny!**


	3. The Rest Of The Story

**Okay, here is chapter 3, sorry for the wait :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue please :)**

---

Mamoru carried Usagi up the steps and to the ambulance with Motoki trailing behind with a worried expression on his face. "I wonder where her parents are" he said out loud to Mamoru.

"I have no clue...she told me when I called earlier that they were home and if she needed them she could go upstairs to get them. I'm kind of hurt because she lied to me though...and she put herself in danger...if I were here..dammit! If I had been here I could have protected her!" he said angrily to himself but Motoki heard.

"Mamoru, it's not your fault, you know Usagi-Chan, she probably didn't want to worry you and I am sure she didn't know this was going to happen, hell, I would have done the same thing if I were her" Motoki said trying to make his friend feel better. "Let's just make sure she is okay and then continue looking for other survivors."

"Yea I guess so" Mamoru said as they got to the emergency vehicle and opened the doors to put Usagi in and check her out.

Her pulse was weaker than it should be and her breathing was shallow. The gash that was on her head was still bleeding more than it should be and her hair was covered in dried blood.

"Motoki, we need to get her to the hospital _now_. She is in serious condition" Mamoru said with fear in his voice.

"Stay back here with her and I'll get us back to the ER as quick as possible, okay?" he asked and his friend nodded, reaching out and grabbing his girlfriends hand.

As they rushed to the ER, Usagi's skin turned pale and Mamoru tried to clean up her gash, but even in an unconscious state, every time he touch it she winced, and her arm shot out.

He decided to just leave it alone. The bleeding had stopped considerably and now it was scabbing over. He didn't want to see her like this, it wasn't fair.

They made it to the hospital and Motoki and Mamoru carried her through the doors on the stretcher to critical care.

Mamoru stayed and Motoki went out to find more survivors. Since Mamoru was a doctor, he was going to work on Usagi. Since she was in such bad shape, and he was the best, no one questioned him, even know they knew that was his girlfriend. Not like he would have let anyone else care for her, he didn't trust anyone else with his fragile girlfriend.

After about an hour or two, he managed to get the wound cleaned and bandaged, and checked the rest of her. She was bruised and scratched, but they were minor. Somehow, her ankle managed to get hit and broke, so he had also put a cast on. Despite the situation, he laughed to himself. _'Usako on crutches, that will be a funny sight. Guess I will have to carry her around so she doesn't end up hurting herself more.'_

After Mamoru washed his hands, he sat down by Usagi and held her hand waiting for her to wake up.

About 3 hours later, Mamoru was sleeping. His head was on his arm and his hand held Usagis.

Usagi woke up slowly, her eyes fluttering open but closing again. She forced herself to get up, thinking she was still in the basement of her home, but she didn't move. She noticed someone was holding her hand, and her eyes opened slowly again to see who. This time they stayed open.

"Mamo...Chan..." she whispered, her voice hoarse. She again forced herself to sit up, and this time sat up only to fall back with a whimper of pain.

Mamoru was up in a heartbeat and stared at Usagi. "Thank god you're okay!" he said and hugged her gently. "When I saw you I thought I was going to lose you" he said starting to cry.

"I'm okay now Mamo-Chan...honest, I am" she said hugging him back lightly. "I'm sorry I told you mama and papa were home, I didn't want to worry you" she started.

"No, it's okay, you don't have to apologize. You're okay and that is all that matters, right" he asked looking her in the eye.

She nodded and fell back asleep, her eyes drifting shut slowly.

Motoki came in and told Mamoru that her parents were here.

"Okay tell them to come in and I will tell them what happened" Mamoru said and waited for Keni and Ikuko to come in with Shingo following behind.

Not a moment later, her parents came in with Shingo following trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

"What did the odango do this time to hurt herself..." he tried to joke but saw his sister and immediately felt bad.

"Oh my poor baby" cried Ikuko as soon as she saw her daughter. Kenji wrapped his arms around his wife and glared at Mamoru. "She better be okay or I am suing you" he said through clenched teeth earning a whack upside the head from a crying Ikuko.

"Kenji, I am sure the poor boy did all he could to save Usagi, after all, he is her boyfriend" she said with a smile looking at him. "She is okay isn't she?" she asked.

"Hai Mrs. Tsukino, she is fine. She has a few bruises and scratches and a gash on her head. She also has a broken ankle but it should heal fine" he said earning a bigger smile from Ikuko.

"See Kenji? He saved our daughter and you still don't like him? Honestly you are a grouch sometimes" she scowled.

"Actually...thank you Mamoru-San, for saving Usagi, and...I guess I don't mind you dating her...even if you _are_ to old for her. I mean, you are the same age as I was when I started dating Ikuko...and as bad as it is, she was the same age as Usagi is now. But if I hear that you did _anything_ to upset my little girl, I will personally kill you, got it?" he asked, but smiled afterwards.

"Hai Mr. Tsukino, I got it" Mamoru said nervously. "Thank you" he said smiling.

"Mama...Papa...?" Usagi asked waking up again.

"Oh Usagi-Chan, we were so worried" her mom said and Ikuko and Kenji hugged Usagi, as well as Shingo.

"I'm glad you are okay Onee-Chan" he said blushing slightly.

Usagi giggled and grabbed Shingo in a hug, which surprisingly he didn't fight to get out of, but hugged her back.

Kenji waved for Mamoru to join them in a group hug, and Mamoru smiled and did just that.

---

**And I think that is the end of the story. Bye everyone! Now I can work on my other story again n.n'**


End file.
